


Today was the day when...

by CynnieD



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynnieD/pseuds/CynnieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a weird thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today was the day when...

##  _Alphys_

Today was the day when her red hair was the reason there was with butterflies in my stomach. 

Today was the day when her laughter made me feel lighter.

Today was the day when her booming voice became melodic.

Today was the day when her fighting spirit made me weak in the knees.

Today was the day her name became the loveliest thing I could write.

Today was the day when her stature was no longer intimidating but, endearing. 

Today was the day when her calling me nerd was something I got protective over.

Today was the day when her name became my go to variable.

Today was the day when I started to stay up late to think of the life we would have together.

Today was the day when being alone with her was simultaneously the best and worst thing ever.

Today was the day when being without her was something I did not want to be.

Today was the day when I started to become worried that my laugh was too annoying.

Today was the day when I sat for hours in my room trying to fix my stutter.

Today was the day when I started to hope she wouldn't get bored of me.

Today was the day when I wished ever so much that she wouldn't get sick of me.

Today was the day when I made myself cry with the thought of her hating me one day.

Today was the day when she found me in my room sobbing.

Today was the day when she held me and asked what was wrong.

I didn't answer. She didn't ask again. All she did was sit with me until there weren't any more tears left to cry. She had put on a random movie and watched until we both fell asleep.

The next day was the day when I knew that I was in love with her.

* * *

##  _Toriel_

That day was the day when his eyes were something I could gaze into for hours.

That day was the day when he hugged me and promised to never let go.

That day was the day when he embraced me so tightly it was almost like we were the same person.

That day was the day when his lips were more addicting than sugar.

That day was the day when he twirled me around while we danced and made me feel like I was the only girl in the world.

That day was the day when we watched the sun set while whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

That day was the day when he held my hand all the way home.

That day was the day when he snuck just one more kiss before bidding farewell.

That day was the day when he became mine and I became his.

But, that was then.

Today was the day when I felt lighter than ever.

Today was the day when I didn't feel an ache.

Today was the day when I was able to look at golden flowers and not start to cry.

Today was the day when I got through the whole day without thinking of him.

The next day was the day when I knew I fell out of love with him.


End file.
